


Taking It All

by Andian



Series: Taking [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Biting, Choking, Fake AH Crew, Frottage, M/M, No Safeword, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 10:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: „If it helps,“ Jeremy said „Take it out on me.“The Vagabond looked at him, stunned. One hand fell away from Jeremy's throat. Gently Jeremy reached down and pulled it back up to his throat.„I can take it, Ryan. I promise.“
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Series: Taking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591366
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Taking It All

The Vagabond got angry sometimes. More angry than his usual always simmering level of rage. The kind of angry that led to broken knees and necks. The rest of the crew was wise enough to leave him the hell alone when he got in a mood like this.  
  
But Jeremy had never claimed he was all that smart. Still, standing in front of the Vagabond's room that had been deadly silent for a worryingly long time, he wondered if this was maybe just a step too far.

Even for him.

But, Jeremy kept repeating in his head, they couldn't afford to have the Vagabond run loose just now. They were all laying low, waiting for the grand finale of their current heist.  
  
Which was maybe why the Vagabond was even more … himself than usual. Cabin fever and all that.

  
Jeremy was feeling antsy too. He wanted to go out, drive something really big really fast, shoot and scream at somebody.  
  


He couldn't though. But he could do this.  
  
It's for the crew, Jeremy thought as he mustered enough courage to finally knock.  
  
I am just doing this for the crew.

And then because the point of this was to get the Vagabond as angry as possible he opened the door without waiting for an answer.

It proved to be a good idea. Or a stupid idea maybe. The moment he entered he was pressed against the door, hands wrapped around his throat and pressing down.  
  
He gasped for air, hands automatically coming up to defend himself before he remembered why he was here.

„How is it going?“ Jeremy managed to choke out instead, letting his arms hang uselessly between them. The pressure on his windpipe eased slightly. Very slightly.  
  
„What do you want.“  
  
It sounded more like a growl than human speech. The Vagabond was staring at him with cold eyes, not wearing his mask but still with his face paint on.  
  
It was smudged wildly around his eyes, the red and black blurring as if he had rubbed his eyes making him seem even more unhinged and Jeremy couldn't help but stare.

Fuck, he looked so hot like this.  
  
Jeremy swallowed, the adrenaline-fueled fear running through his body being replaced by something else.

„Just wanted to check on you,“ he said, aiming for casual and probably failing.

From the way the Vagabond's eyes narrowed it didn't sound like a convincing enough argument.

„This is not a good time.“  
  
His hands were still around Jeremy's throat. Jeremy really wanted him to keep pressing but he did have to get through this first.

„I know, I know, you're a bit … out there. I get it. Totally get it!“ He was rambling. „And I know you want to get out and blow something, or somebody, up but you can't because we're stuck here and…“

„What. Do. You. Want.“

At the last word the Vagabond pressed down so hard Jeremy saw black spots appear in his vision.

„This,“ he still somehow managed to gasp out. The pressure eased and the Vagabond stared at him confused.  
  
„If it helps,“ Jeremy said „Take it out on me.“  
  
The Vagabond looked at him, stunned. One hand fell away from Jeremy's throat. Gently Jeremy reached down and pulled it back up to his throat.  
  
„I can take it, Ryan. I promise.“

For a very long moment there was no reaction and Jeremy started to feel panic set in. He had ruined it, had ruined this friendship, had done so in the worst way possible.

And then Ryan's hand around his throat tightened and Jeremy gasped.  
  
„Then take it,“ Ryan growled, something deliciously dark in his eyes.

  
Jeremy managed to get one last breath in before the hands around his throat blocked off his windpipe completely. He wheezed, hands automatically coming up to grab at Ryan’s jacket.

His grip was too weak though and his hands clawed uselessly at the sleeves for a moment before falling down again.

His vision was blurring, black spots growing larger and larger. Ryan’s eyes, a bright center in the smudged dark paint, were boring into him until they were the only thing left Jeremy could see.

His entire body was screaming to breathe, almost close to giving up when Ryan let go of his throat.

His lungs were burning like fire as Jeremy gasped for air, desperate to get in as much as he could. He was shaking as he stood there breathing heavily, conscious of the fact that the only reason his knees hadn’t buckled was Ryan’s body cornering him against the door, making it impossible to move.

The closeness felt overwhelming and he took another deep breath as he waited for Ryan to choke him again.

Instead Ryan’s hand shot up, roughly forcing his head up high. His thumb pressed into his chin as his index and middle finger slowly stroked over Jeremy’s throat.

Jeremy shivered at the almost gentle touch. But he was fully aware that Ryan was touching the spots where he had choked Jeremy, probably bright red now.

Admiring his handiwork, Jeremy thought.

“Like what you’re seeing?”

His voice was raw, almost breaking on the last word. He couldn’t resist though.

Ryan growled instead of answering, roughly jerking Jeremy’s head to the side before leaning forward.

His teeth buried into Jeremy’s neck, close to where it met his shoulder, before Jeremy even quite realized what was happening.

Jeremy let out a pained gasp as Ryan bit him deeply, the pain spreading and overpowering his still aching lungs. He felt his body go lax, desperately wanting to get closer to Ryan, closer to his mouth and the delicious pain.

He stopped though and Jeremy felt a pang of disappointment. It disappeared when Ryan started tugging at his shirt, pulling it down so more of Jeremy’s chest was visible and immediately started biting him again.

Jeremy’s whole body jerked, the pain somewhat even more vibrant this time.  
  
It hurt so fucking much. And his cock was straining against his trousers, so hard it was almost hurting.  
  
His own hand came up to help Ryan tug down his shirt but Ryan grabbed and tore it away, yanking it up over Jeremy’s head.

It was an uncomfortable position, his wrist twisted and his shoulder muscles tensing with the strain put on them. Jeremy attempted to pull it down but Ryan’s grip only tightened, forcing him to hold the position.

Ryan meanwhile was still biting down Jeremy’s collarbone. He stopped only when he was unable to pull Jeremy’s shirt further down.

The hand that wasn’t pressing Jeremy’s wrist against the wall reached into his jacket. It came back with a knife.

Without any input from him Jeremy’s hips thrusted forward against Ryan, his cock leaking even more pre-cum into his already soaked briefs.

Ryan noticed. Of course he noticed.

For a moment Ryan stopped moving, letting his eyes wander down Jeremy. He must look absolutely ruined, Jeremy thought.

Bruises on his neck, bite marks on his chest, desperately hard in his pant.

A grin appeared on Ryan’s face, too much teeth to be nice, but for the first time since Jeremy had entered the room he had an expression that wasn’t pure anger.

The grin disappeared though as quickly as it had come and Ryan’s knife came forward, cutting through the fabric of Jeremy’s shirt.

He wasn’t careful but somehow didn’t nick Jeremy’s chest in the process. Part of Jeremy couldn’t help feel slightly disappointed.

Without looking away Ryan threw the knife to his side with such force it stuck into the wall.

Fuck, Jeremy thought almost feverishly. _Fuck_.

With his shirt no longer in the way Ryan went back to leaving deep bite marks all over Jeremy’s chest, biting his way down. Jeremy groaned loudly, moving forward to give Ryan more access.

The hand that was still pressing his wrist over his head tightened as a warning and Jeremy forced his body to still.  
  
Ryan stopped biting him for a moment.

“Good,” he growled.

It was hard not to shudder at that. Jeremy wondered how long he’d be able to stay like this. And what Ryan would do if he failed to keep still.

But then Ryan moved in even closer, hips trusting against Jeremy’s and all thoughts disappeared from Jeremy’s head.

Ryan was hard, his cock obvious as it was being rubbed against Jeremy’s own dick. It was an awkward position, not helped by the fact that Ryan was still biting Jeremy’s chest but it was movement, it was friction and Jeremy’s cock was desperate for it.

Ryan’s hips thrust forward and then he stopped biting, roughly yanking down Jeremy’s arm and jerking it to the side so Jeremy’s arm was over his throat.

For a moment Jeremy wondered where this was going. Then Ryan pressed down, forcing Jeremy’s arm down and fuck, Jeremy thought.

Choking him with his own arm Ryan kept thrusting against Jeremy who gasped, the lack of air intensifying the haziness, the pleasure mixed with pain rushing through his body.

He felt like bursting. A bit more and he’d come, just like this into his trousers, with Ryan choking him.

Ryan was suddenly up in his face, staring down at him, thrusting against Jeremy and choking him even harder.

The intensity of Ryan’s eyes, completely focused on him with the lack of air, making his lung burn, become too much.

With a loud groan Jeremy came, spilling into his pants. Ryan didn’t stop trusting and rubbing against him though and once more Jeremy could see black spots appear in his vision as he was pressed against the door, being used by Ryan.

But then Ryan stopped moving and Jeremy heard him make a sound, a mix between a growl and a groan. He didn’t step away though the pressure he had on Jeremy’s arm slightly eased, enough for Jeremy to get in a few shallow breaths.

Silence settled between them. Slowly Ryan let go of his arm and Jeremy let it fall to his side, wincing slightly at the pain that shot through him.

At the sound Ryan looked at him, his expression suddenly closed off again.

“Told you I can take it.”

He wasn’t sure if it was supposed to lift to the mood or if it was supposed to reassure Ryan.

Ryan’s expression didn’t change though.

“This was a bad idea,” he then finally said.

Jeremy sighed. He had hoped they could avoid this conversation.

“Look…” he began but Ryan cut him off.

“Out,” he said. The anger had returned but it felt different now. Deeper and colder and he wasn’t looking at Jeremy.

Fuck, Jeremy thought.

His whole body was aching, his pants were sticky and ruined and while he regretted neither, it didn’t feel like a good base for this kind of conversation.

So with one last look at Ryan, Jeremy silently opened the door and left.

He somehow managed to get back to his own room without anybody seeing him. Inside he sat down on his bed with a deep sigh.

He could see himself in the mirror. The bruises around his throat were stark red and his collarbone and chest were littered with deep bruise marks. He touched one of them, hissing at the pain, but still kept pressing.

If he hadn’t just come, he’d have been able to get hard from this alone. This and the memory of Ryan and his hand around his throat, Ryan and his mouth and teeth, Ryan and the way he had looked at him.

Just Ryan basically.  
  
Fuck, Jeremy thought again. He sure had been able to take whatever Ryan had been willing to dish out.  
  
Hell, if Ryan had asked for it, if Ryan had wanted it, he’d have gotten down on his knees and begged for a second round.

But now, in the darkness of his room, his body littered with the memories of Ryan’s hands and mouth on him he wasn’t quite sure he was able to take what came afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> That ended unnecessarily angsty, I just realized.


End file.
